This invention is related to another invention titled Safety Cartridge, Ser. No. 07/150,240, filed 1/29/88.
This invention is of a spring device which can be inserted into a gun like a bullet and, when actuated by a firing pin, is released and disables the gun.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which, when a gun is fired by accident, or by a person not familiar with the gun, disables the gun.